Although cochlear implants (CI) can dramatically improve speech recognition for many patients in quiet surroundings, CI performance and outcome is variable across individuals;speech recognition in noise is often worse, and music perception is not improved. The purpose for this application is to recruit a young investigator with recognized talent and potential to develop a translational research program in an academic otolaryngology department with a large clinical cochlear implant program and strong history for neuro-otologic basic science research. The ultimate goal of this program is to improve outcomes in cochlear implant patients. The research goals outlined in this application are threefold. The first project will focus on identifying the mechanisms affecting change in pitch perception over time in CI patients, and how the changes affect CI performance. The second project is to improve speech perception and optimize the interaction between the acoustic and electric hearing in CI patients with residual hearing. The third project will address preservation of residual hearing with cochlear implantation. As mechanisms for preservation of hearing are identified and tested in animal models, these methodologies will be developed and translated to human studies. The individual identified for this program, Lina Reiss, Ph.D. provides a unique opportunity for multidisciplinary collaboration because of her training in both clinical and engineering aspects of CI technology, and her background in processing within auditory brainstem circuits. As a result, she speaks several "languages", and provides a key link between different aspects of the research community. The addition of Dr. Reiss will add a new dimension to the core center with a strong translational component focusing on optimizing cochlear implantation;thus, opening doors for collaboration not previously realized. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The cochlear implant (CI) is the most successful neural prosthesis with over 35,000 children and adults implanted in the United States. Although CIs can dramatically improve speech recognition, for many patients the outcome is variable, and under certain conditions may be worse. The primary goal of this program is to develop strategies to improve these outcomes in CI patients.